Mission Preparation
by zarjarminx
Summary: A little drabble of filler from my fanfic Weird Science. Lucy convinces Levy and Erza to stop in a lingerie boutique, a week-long mission at the famous Tsuyu Ryokan requires being fully prepared!


Minna! I am so filled with joy at the glowing reviews and kind messages. You really are pushing me to continue this story, and even inspiring me to start others that I was originally too scared to tackle just yet.

Well here's a mini chapter for the new followers that have just recently stumbled across my story. I only wish to bring moe to your heart and maybe a blush to your cheeks. Nothing special but enough to wet your appitite. ;)

"The almighty salamander doesn't blush! Oh, and what is moe? Oi, and since when is hunger wet. Isn't wet hunger just being thirsty?

-.-

YouShouldn'tNeedToKnow: Yes, Mira is truly evil. The mask of an angel over her seriously demonic interior.

KawaiiOdango: Thank you! buahahahaha yes Lucy has become very appealing as she attempts to cope with this HEAT. And no, naturally Natsu is far far far from amused.

RainingPlatinum445: I'm glad you like it so far. Yes I am challenging the characters to stray into forbidden territory. I hope you like the smut I have planned ^.^

**Weird Science-Mission Preparation**

Lucy rustled through the racks of lingerie at her favorite boutique. She had managed to convince Erza and Levy to tag along. She had the faint suspicion that they only followed in curiosity. Both girls had seen her impressive collection of undergarments, as well as Grey and Natsu. Erza had been stunned to silence the first time, and Natsu had suggested her black lace thong was proper attire for "meal time" while Gray only drooled… or so Happy told her.

She wanted to buy something light a breezy to counter the heat. Mavis knew Lucy had absolutely no chances to wear her delicate undergarments, especially with the constant threat of intruders…well one in particular. This trip to the Tsuyu was the perfect excuse to wear something flimsy and girly. The blonde pulled out a pale blue camisole with white lace shorts. It was adorable! The top was see through and trimmed with dainty flowers. It was the only one left in its size and she checked to see if it was her lucky day.

28 B.

It was not, but it gave her a great idea! "Levvvvvy-chann," she called after her best friend.

The bluenette in question popped her head over a rack of fuzzy robes and oversized nightgowns with a slight blush on her face. Her eyes zeroed in on the garment Lucy held high in her right hand.

"I think this would look perfect on you!" the spirit mage squealed.

Levy eyed the revealing out-fit skeptically, it was gorgeous yet intimidating. The modest neckline was trimmed in periwinkles, her favorite flower, and was sure to mask her *ahem* flat chest. The flowing top was as close to sheer as you could get, but it was long enough to reach mid-thigh. The panties were frilly and covered in white lace, cut in a boy-short form that would be sure to flatter her well-developed rump.

"I don't know Lucy…" Was all the solid script mage could say.

"Try it on!" the blonde said excitedly, grabbing Levy's hand and dragging her towards the dressing rooms. After shoving levy into a private room, Lucy dashed back to the display racks hoping to discover something for herself.

********several minutes later********

Lucy tapped her foot in the center of the changing room. She stood in front of multiple mirrors, back facing her reflection as she waited for her best female friends to stop hiding. She had managed to convince both of them to try on an out-fit. How? She did not know.

"C'mon you guys, we're women!" she said cheerfully, "We have curves to flaunt, not only for the world but also for ourselves!" She wiggled her tips enticingly for no one in particular to emphasize her point.

Levy was the first to peer through small crack in the door, making sure they were alone in the dressing room, before slipping out of her private room. She tip-toed towards the angular mirrors, it was as if she was afraid to raise any attention. Sighing as she stepped up on the platform in the center, her gaze finally meeting her own reflection.

Lucy was distracted from Levy's reaction as the other dressing room door slammed open to reveal a sight Lucy rarely ever saw: a severely intimidated Erza. She poked her head out to find both of her companions as scantily clad as herself. Lucy's number made the exquip mage flush as dark as her hair… she would have to commend the blonde on her bravery some other time.

The scarlet haired warrior sauntered from behind the door as her elegant body displayed her taut muscles beneath beautiful black silk. Catching her reflection from behind the awe-struck Levy, she made her way towards her sisters, a dark glint in her eye. With the information Master Makarov had given her prior to leaving the guild, this could prove to be a most compromising mission indeed.

Lucy had noted the calculated look on Erza's reflection as the three girls admired themselves, but she chose to ignore it. They would have the time of their lives on this mission. The last time she had been to a fancy onsen was when Loke had generously given her four weekend passes after she saved his everlasting life.

A thought crossed her mind as she returned to her private changing room, it left her feeling odd as she felt her magical power swell. A blinding light encompassed her room before being replaced with an elegantly dressed man with a wild orange mane of hair.

"My beautiful master desires to see me and I shall slay even a dragon to prove my eternal love and devotion." He cooed, bowing to kiss her hand. She did not fail to miss the subtle flick of his tongue as it crept from his lips.

"I don't remember summoning you." She huffed, clearly forgetting her surroundings as she placed a hand heavily on a jutted hip.

Loke's normally constant flattery faltered. Never had the sight of a "comfortably" dressed woman stopped him dead in his tracks. The number she had on left nothing to the imagination. She looked like the juiciest apple stuffed in the plumpest roast boar's mouth set on a heavenly display of delicatessen dishes. The perfect feast placed out for a king. Not one to pass up a free meal Loke decided to take just a taste, maybe a nibble or two.

"What do we have here?" he purred.

"N-n-nothing, j-just shopping." She cursed herself for stuttering.

Her eyes widened as she was backed into a corner, Loke was like a lion stalking his prey. She wrapped her arms around herself in attempt to cover the far from modest ensemble she wore. His eyes visibly darkened and he hovered even closer over her trapped body. Her bottom limp trembled as she fumbled to form sounds into words.

"L-l-loke?" was all she could manage.

Lucy's heart fluttered in her chest, she felt so exposed. Breaking eye contact to examine the carpet she pulled her hand to her face, slightly covering her mouth in possible defense. She wasn't quite sure if she wanted her first kiss to go her own spirit, not that she hadn't fantasized about it … more than once. However, the spirit world had very strict laws against the mixing of blood and it was forbidden to have such a relationship. Still, a girl could dream.

The Lion of the Celestial Realm wrapped his paws around his prey and dipped his head to the juncture of her neck and shoulder. He inhaled deeply, relishing her scent before exhaling softy against her bare skin. She shivered slightly in his embrace. Wetting his lips he left a trail of sloppy kisses along her neck before grabbing a piece of flesh and sucking lightly on it.

Breathlessly she faced her palms on his chest to push him away, trying to contain the moan that bubbled up from nowhere. His hands brushed beneath the silky fabric that skirted her legs and wrapped around supple thighs, slowly he dragged his fingers upwards before fluttering along the flare of her mouthwatering behind.

He nipped one last time at the red mark he'd left seconds ago, grabbed her shoulders and pulled her away from him as he let out a shaky breath.

"I can't allow my master to dress in such a manor without understanding the consequences." He said with a cheeky grin before he blew her a kiss, adjusted his glasses and disappeared in a puff of celestial plumes of smoke.

Dumbfounded, Lucy trembled there for who knows how long before regaining her senses. She swiftly changed back into her regular clothes, threw her purchases in her basket and headed to the nearest sales clerk.

Levy and Erza were stunned in place, already in their street clothes and ready to check out. They then hurried after the moody blonde simply blaming her odd behavior on the heat.

So there's not much plot but a little bit of fluff for you LoLu fan's.

I respect the ship believe me.

But I love a hot blooded man

XOXOX

Next up: Weird Science-Part III


End file.
